


Not the tender reunion

by delmcatee



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delmcatee/pseuds/delmcatee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank meets Raven in Munich. It could have gone better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the tender reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Post X-Men: First Class but before the first X-Men movie. Violence isn't anything more than a listing of wounds but playing safe regardless.

He found her a decade after Cuba in Munich of all places and she had broken his right femur, three of his ribs, his right clavicle and possible his pride.

"Give it up Hank. I'm never going back," Mystique snarled as she stood over him.

"I would not be myself if I gave up on you Raven. Come back, I'll do everything in my power to see you are treated fairly and given a new chance."

"And be a puppet to be sneered at by humans? No thank you. We're done here."

"Yes we are," he whispered as the Blackbird took off from nearby. "And you've lost."

Screaming in frustration, Mystique disappeared into the shadows and Hank radioed for a pick up.


End file.
